Mission: Hurry Up, Mario Bros.
Download First of, the download. The most important part after all. Release 1.01 (US) 12 Jan 2018 * Includes W1-1 to W1-Castle, W1-A, and W1-B (9 levels). * Trimmed ROM. Download Link: Google Drive Please read the README text. Levels Style Mission: Super Mario Bros. is a New Super Mario Bros. (DS) ROM hack. It features nine fresh, new levels. What set this hack apart from the others are listed below: * Each level, except towers/castles, has 100 Mario seconds, just like the ones in New Super Luigi U. * W1-Tower has 150 Mario seconds; W1-Castle has 300 Mario seconds. * After collecting each Star Coin, the player will be forced to the flagpole area through pipes, one-way platforms, special exit warp controllers, doors, etc. * Players can only end the level by collecting none or one of the Star Coins. * Players must fulfill certain requirements to get the Star Coin, similar missions in Super Mario 64. However, collecting 100 coins will not grant you a Star Coin. * No checkpoints will be provided for every single level. * Levels start off pretty hard. * There is a custom path for the world map. This is the only known hack to use custom paths for the world map. Level List W1-1: Trampoline Frenzy The original idea of the level is to remake Level 1-1 from Super Mario Land for the Gameboy. I then quickly realized that I was actually changing too many of the details in the level, that you could not have recognized without me telling it. I threw away the level editor for Super Mario Land and the GB ROM and started to make completely custom levels. This is the start of this project. W1-2: Switched Underworld I had a tough time making this level. I ran out of ideas after placing the first ? Switch in the underground area. I disliked this level the most, though people did not seem to find any problems in it. W1-3: Autoscroll Rush This level is my first autoscroll level. However, out of my expectations, the sprite did a fine job. I tested this level many times to make sure that the player had sufficient time to get the Star Coins. The version you played is the product of my work. W1-Tower: Sewer 360° I have always liked the sewer tileset, and I would like to make a tower using it. This level uses the "Level warps around on left/right" setting. Quite new to me, at that time. I encountered some problems, which made me want to rebuild the whole level again. But thanks to MeroMero! He solved my problem. W1-4: Koopa Troopa's Road This level was used in my secret hack. I though it would be better to use the level here, so the whole level was transferred to this hack. It was quite long compared to W1-1, though. W1-5: Bowser's Peak In the entrance area, the blue coins generated by the Spin Block are not placed random. I filled the area with coins and counted them one by one. As for the real level area, I placed a few Hammer Bros. originally, but it got scrapped up because they kept jumping into the ground for no reason, even after I copied the structure of a level including Hammer Bros. W1-Castle: Bowser's Castle Quite similar to W1-4, the level is straight from the Final Stage of my secret hack, but shorter. Star Coin 1 is extremely hard to adjust because the timing is very strict for the Luigi. W1-A: Snow Spike's Fault This is a completely new level. My favorite concept is used on Star Coin 1, where your mission is to protect the trapped Goom ba from the Snow Spike's snowball. W1-B: Sunset Coast This is the last level I have made for the hack. The first Star Coin is quite good, but I just don't get any ideas for the third one... So, yeah you know... Attention Theft of Ideas This hack has no intention to copy Super Mario - Star Collect by poudink. In fact, I designed half of the first world before I realised the hack's existence. Unlike Super Mario - Star Collect and Super Mario: Endless Earth, this hack will not ask the player to select which direction to go upon entering the level. Players will only go in the only direction intended. Reflection Levels Ranked From Worst to Best 9. World 1-2 Switched Underground is not very fun to play. You need to rely on one single ? Switch to get Star Coin 2, Star Coin 3 and the Secret Exit. So I guess it is pretty bad... May consider scrapping this level and redoing it. The later part is not in the release trailer. It is for a reason. 8. World 1-1 Trampoline Frenzy fails at the point where Mario / Luigi has to jump on a trampoline to get Star Coin 3. The same idea was used at the flagpole area of the level, but I do not really like it. 7. World 1-A Snow Spike's Fault is not very good where the player has to go through the ice segment. The tiles I used for Star Coin 2 is pretty bad, and the Hammer Bros. are not doing a good job matching with the theme. 6. World 1-4 Koopa Troopa's Road Star Coin 2 is pretty good, in my opinion. However, Star Coin 1 transformation is pretty weird, and Star Coin 3 fails at being way too easy. 5. World 1-B Sunset Coast is a moderate level. Just like others, Star Coin 1 is the best, followed by Star Coin 2 and Star Coin 3. Star Coin 3 reused the idea of invisible vines, which is not quite good in two consecutive levels... 4. World 1-Tower Sewer 360° uses switches in a right way to get Star Coin 1 and Star Coin 2, but I do not really like Star Coin 3 and the Secret Exit. The area where the player gets it is quite empty, so this level only makes it way to the 4th place. 3. World 1-3 Autoscroll Rush demonstrates the autoscroll sprite well, as well as the time controls for Star Coin 1 and Star Coin 2. Star Coin 3 is not well placed, so this level cannot go up any further. 2. World 1-5 Bowser's Peak is mainly a mountain level. Star Coin 1 was hidden at the top of the mountain, as the name suggests; Star Coin 2 requires the player to act quickly after the ? Switch is pressed; Star Coin 3 was located where the coin arrow pointed. No specific things I hate about. 1. World 1-Castle Bowser's Castle was not really supposed to be in this "Hurry Up" game, but at least the level was fun to play. The only thing that is not too good about this level is the boss. Really, Nintendo has to work harder on the boss... Seriously... Credits RicBent RicBent released the NSMB Titlescreen Editor. Without him, this hack would be named as "New Super Mario Bros." More importantly, he developed Goombatlas, which made world map hacking possible. He also coded 1 Mario second = 1 regular second ASM hack. skawo Some of the ASM hacks rely on skawo's hard work. He made the code of Custom Level Intros public. It was a mystery whether skawo worked with MeroMero to create ASM Archive. MeroMero MeroMero is responsible for another part of ASM Hacks. He made the ASM Archive thread. He improved NSMBe and released an unofficial build b380. TRS TRS ripped lots of tilesets from other relatively new Super Mario titles. Contributors to the free-to-use SSEQ Thread They made music hacking for this hack much more easier. Newer Team The team gives access to all its resources used in Newer Super Mario Bros. DS. Some songs in this game are imported from that game.Category:Hacks